Beginner
by LBozzie
Summary: Chase and S-3 just can't get along. When their feud results in a fight which leaves Davenport no choice but to make Chase a beginner and force him to work his way up to mentor again will Chase rise to the challenge and show Donald what he's capable of? Or will revenge on Sebastian be his main priority?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New fanfiction to commemorate the VERY special occasion of the very first Davenport Bionic Academy!**

**YAAAAAAAY!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Chase, I'm very disappointed in you."

The Bionic academy had been going for a week now and Chase and S-3, or Sebastian as he now called himself, had been fighting since day one. Now there had been a real fight. And it had ended badly for Chase. At first it was just Sebastian and Chase arguing like usual, but when Sebastian said that Chase had no leadership skills and that he should be a student like Leo… Well, let's just say that had been the last straw, which continued with Chase and Sebastian fighting each other, using their bionics in front of the whole academy. Until Sebastian had hit Chase in his neck where his chip was located and Chase had thrown Sebastian into the wall simultaneously. Everyone had encouraged them. But as soon as they both hit the ground the cheering stopped and Bree sped off to grab Mr Davenport.

Two hours later they had both woken up in the medical bay and now Chase was being lectured while S-3 was sitting up and smiling at Chase over Donald's shoulder.

"But I-" Chase was interrupted for the fifth time.

"Chase, you are supposed to be their mentor! You aren't setting an example for these kids. They don't know any better! If you start a fight they'll all start making fights with each other!"

"It was him!" He pointed to S-3.

"I don't care Chase! You need to take responsibility for your actions and appreciate your role more." Davenport shook his head sadly. "Chase, until you learn what a big responsibility this is… I'm stripping you of your position."

It was as if Chase had been punched in the gut… Which he would have preferred. "But I'm a mentor! What about my class?!"

Davenport turned away from him, "Leo will be taking them on for experience. But for now you will have to work your way up again, from beginner."

"No! Mr Davenport, please! I promise I'll-"

"Chase, you go to your defence class with Bree after Douglas puts your chip back and tests it. It was cracked when you were fighting." Donald checked his watch, "I'll talk to you later."

And with that Donald left Chase feeling as if _he _had been the one who had started the whole thing.

S-3 laughed, "Looks like he's not just your Daddy now."

Chase didn't even bother to glare at him, he turned his neck slowly in the opposite direction to see his black and white uniform fade to black and yellow.

When S-3 left ten minutes later Chase tried to sit up… Which was definitely the wrong move. The pain in his neck was unbearable, like lightning had struck his spine. Chase cried out and collapsed onto his bed again. Douglas, upon hearing his cry ran to his side, "Chase, you have to stay down. Are you okay?"

Douglas. From home. Familiar and safe. Surely he would understand… He wouldn't yell at him like Mr Davenport… "I-…" Chase then covered his face and started to cry. Why was S-3 being so smug about the whole thing?

Douglas rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "I know, buddy, I know… This is going to hurt for a second okay?" Chase nodded with his face still covered, Douglas gently rolled him onto his front and inserted the chip, and Chase flinched for a second. And then Douglas helped him up, supporting him towards the testing room where he put glove sensors on him and shoes that detected movement, as well as a collar. "Okay, just making sure everything still works." Chase didn't respond, he kept his head down and followed the instructions Douglas gave him. His reflexes were fine, better than ever, his telekinesis sharp and strong. 100% on his test to make sure his knowledge wasn't effected, his bow was intact and his levitation was enhanced as were his super senses.

After an hour, Douglas took the tools away from Chase who still hadn't spoken. "Okay, Chase what's bugging you?" Chase put his head in his hands and didn't look at him. "Donald told me what happened. I'm not disappointed, I'm just surprised… What did he say to you to make you lash out like that?"

"He told me I shouldn't be a leader… That I should learn my place and be a student…" Chase explained. Douglas nodded, he understood, being tormented was NOT what Chase needed right now, he was having enough trouble keeping a class under control and teaching them when they hardly knew anything. It was frustrating because he had always had Adam and Bree and they already knew, more or less, what needed to be done. Not to mention that he was trying to prove his worth to everyone. Being demoted was not what Chase needed right now.

Douglas sat with Chase for a while, in silence. After a few minutes Douglas stood up" I'm going to tell Donald about this, S-3 shouldn't have spoken to you like that. No matter how big a grudge he has against you. Plus when Donald told me what happened, it sounded like he didn't know the whole story." Douglas smiled when Chase looked up, hopefully, like a puppy who saw a treat.

"You'd do that?"

"'Course. Plus I don't like S-3 that much either…"

Chase smiled, "Thanks."

Douglas nodded and went away to talk to Donald, hoping to get Chase's view across.

**Tell me what you think in a review, I really enjoyed writing this story.**

**As I say I haven't seen any episodes past the First day of the Bionic Academy.**

**I am sorry for any Sebastian lovers, I really like him but I wanted to do a fanfiction of where Chase VS S-3 got put to the limits. **

**What do you think of S-3? **

**Have a lovely day :)**

**LBozzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Anything you want to see in the story? Leave in a review!**

Douglas left Chase with orders to get some rest and to not leave the med bay while he went to talk to Donald. Surely once he had shared some brotherly advice he would see that Chase was the one who was being bullied, not S-3. He entered the classroom that Donald was teaching in and found him teaching some advanced students how to fight in hand to hand combat. He tapped Donald on the shoulder which resulted in Donald throwing Douglas over his shoulder and Douglas landing painfully on his back. "OW!"

Donald grimaced, "Sorry, Douglas, didn't know it was you." He turned to his giggling class and smiled, "anyway, you guys get the basic idea to do a basic takedown, as I have just demonstrated. Your homework will be registered on your chips to practice a takedown on a partner, demonstrations will be done on Thursday. Class dismissed." All of the bionic teens smiled and went to work on their skills.

Douglas got up from recovering from his take down. "Donnie, I need to talk to you."

Donald looked up from his papers and smiled, "sure, Douglas, what do you need?"

"I need you to hear Chase out." Donald's smile immediately vanished, "he didn't do anything to S-3, S-3 was the one tormenting him and-"

"I don't want to hear it." Donald sat down at his desk and started looking at the progress of S-34s, also known as Lily, log to add points towards her levelling up her position.

"Just think about it! Chase would never pick a fight, S-3 tormented him, and you haven't exactly let up on the pressure you're adding to him! You just expect him to be perfect!"

Douglas tried to calm himself down, "look, he told me his view of the story, he didn't do anything…" Douglas sighed, "When was the last time you two bonded… You know, properly?"

"That's irrelevant." Donald mumbled.

"Oh really? You helped Bree get revenge on her boyfriend when he stood her up on prom night, you helped Adam make his science project and may I remind you that Leo has practically taken Chase's position of Mission Leader? Helping you manage the missions, 'The call' and now you've demoted him and given Leo HIS mentoring position!"

"Chase needs to learn that he can't have my undivided attention now." Donald said not making eye contact with Douglas.

Douglas couldn't believe his ears. "That kid has been loyal to you for sixteen years!" Douglas yelled, "He has always been there for you, to prove himself he nearly died in an avalanche! He loves you! He's your son!"

"I didn't mean that I just-"

"Go and tell him that. I can't believe you."

Donald hesitated and then got up and went into the med bay and saw that Chase was asleep. He saw the redness around his eyes where he had been crying and instantly felt gilt drop onto his shoulders. He didn't mean to make him cry… He just needed to teach him a lesson… Maybe he had been wrong… But it would Chase some good to learn the basics again…

Donald leaned against the wall and watched Chase for a few minutes… Until Spin entered the med bay. "Hey, Mr Davenport-" Spin noticed Chase in his new outfit. "Is that CHASE?" He laughed, "that's something I didn't think I'd ever see!"

Donald frowned, "What do you want, Spin?"

"I want to show you my awesome new trick!" And before Donald could stop him, Spin turned into a tornado and went from the floor to the celling in a split second… Which also resulted in Spin losing his balance and landing on Chase, waking him up.

Spin cried out in pain and Donald scooped him off Chase and put him on the spare hospital bed. "What hurts the most?"

"My arm, I landed on it…"

"Okay, one second. Chase I-"

He turned around and found that Chase was not in his bed and the door was wide open…

**Hope you liked :)**

**LBozzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my loyal readers, thanks SO much for the reviews, they mean SO much to me, when I read them they always make me smile :)**

**Sorry for babbling, on with the next chapter!**

As soon as Chase walked out of the med bay, ignoring Mr Davenport, he was greeted by most of the academy staring at him and his new uniform. Without a word he looked down and walked towards the library, hearing the whispers following him. Great. He thought after school that everyone would look up to him, the rumours about him being weak would stop, but the even when he was one of the most powerful people in the building he is dragged back down again by stupid rumours S-3 had probably made up.

It was when he saw Bree and S-3 kissing in the library entrance when he really felt like leaving the academy for good. Why should he stay if S-3 was going to take over his family and his job? When the kiss finally stopped S-3 grinned slyly at Chase's new outfit. Bree on the other hand was shocked. "What did you-"

"Mr Davenport demoted me because-…" Wait, did he really want Bree turning on him as well? He supposed it didn't matter, she was already making out with the source of the problem… "Because I did something really stupid." S-3's smug face was becoming more prominent by the second.

"Well, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, want me to talk to him?" Bree asked.

"It's okay…"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Chase new that he could tell Bree everything, but the fact that she may not believe him was too painful and he didn't want to find out that she trusted S-3 more than him. That would be the worst thing for him to deal with right now. Bree smiled sadly, knowing that something else was on his mind, "want to talk to me about it?"

"No, it's okay, you spend time your new boyfriend…" When Bree gave him a blank look he explained further, "you know… S-3…" Bree rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"His name is Sebastian." She grumbled, S-3 winked at him and smirked. Great, now she was against him and all he had said was his name, who was this guy, Voldemort?

"Sorry." Chase walked away before he either got told off again or lost his temper with the permanent arrogant look on S-3's face. Not that he'd regret doing anything, he just didn't want to be demoted and kicked out of the academy on the same day. That would be awful.

As he walked back the way he came suddenly an idea struck him, where was Leo? He could help him! He was the one who dealt with Marcus! If anyone could help him it would be Leo! Some students walked by, staring but Chase was too focused on finding Leo to care. He ran into where Leo should be training and couldn't find him. Then he remembered that Davenport had said something about him taking over his classes. When he got to his classroom Leo was setting up for his class, "Leo!"

Leo turned to him and smiled awkwardly, "hey Chase… Look no hard feelings, right? This is only temporary and if it helps, I would rather you didn't lose your position-"

"S-3 is evil!"

Leo blinked, confused for a second, taking in the information that Chase had just supplied him with. "Say what?"

Chase nodded, "he's being like Marcus was to you… But to me!"

Leo smiled, "and you want my help because…?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Because I need you, Bree is too busy making out with him to notice, Adam has been with Bob since we came here and Mr Davenport won't let me explain what really happened." When Leo gestured for him to continue he sighed, "…and because you're my brother and I need you…"

"Thank you… Look, Chase as much as I want to help, Big D told me to get on with teaching my class and not to be a part of any or your schemes." Chase gave him a confused look, "he already told me about what happened… anyway, if I mess up he said I'll have blown my one chance…" Chase nodded sadly and started to walk way slowly, "but I can give you some ideas… But so we're clear, I'm not helping you, I'm assisting you…"

Chase grinned and hugged Leo. "Thank you so much Leo-"

"Don't worry about it, but shouldn't you be in class?"

Chase sat down at his old desk, "yeah, I guess, but what's the point? I mean I'm supposed to be a mentor and when this is all fixed-"

Leo sighed, "Chase, you need to show Big D that you're trying and prove that you aren't just sulking about it in the meantime. If you step up to the mark then he'll realise he made a mistake and then he'll recruit you again just like that, maybe even before you expose S-3."

Chase smiled at Leo, "since when did you become so wise?"

"Since always!"

**So that was chapter 3, and may I just say I knew from the start that S-3 was evil, and to quote a certain Dooley, "WOOL, EYES, PULLED OVER!"**

**Anyway, are you all excited for Season 4? I know I am!**

**Also, whoever can answer this question will get a shout out in the next chapter, what was the name of Eddie's girlfriend in season 1?**

**See ya later!**

**~LBozzie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all my loyal bionic fans! (Because lets be honest, everyone who watches this AMAZING show at one point will wish they were born with Bionics.)**

**As I said in the last chapter that whoever told me the name of Eddy's girlfriend from season 1 would get a shout out, and I am, as always, a lady of my word.**

**So, an honourable mention to:**

**Waffleslover98 who was the first awesome person to answer the question!**

**LivinTheFictionalLife, who has an AWESOME username and I wish I'd thought of it.**

**Daphrose, who decided to go ALL out and write out the whole conversation between the two emoticons**

**And Ashley Charles, thanks for reading!**

**Without futher ado... The 4th Chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

Sebastian tried not to grin as Chase walked away, unsuccessfully. He had turned Bree against her brother without even doing anything. This would be easier than he previously anticipated. As she turned back to him he relaxed his face and looked at Bree with the amount of concern you would consider to be appropriate with the current situation.

"I don't know why he's acting like this..." Bree sighed, "I thought you two would get on..."

"Maybe we're just too similar, you know..." Bree nodded, that girl just soaked up anything he told her. She was a Davenport after all.

He hugged her like he supposed that he should do and smiled, "He'll get used to me."

Bree kissed him on the cheek, "I have to teach a class, see you later!"

"See you, Breezy."

She smiled and sped away. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went into Davenports'"inventing" room. That guy has a room for everything.

He came across some sort of a shaver, something that you would use to shave the cat. He turned it over in his hands and a label read, 'bionic signal interrupter. Use ONLY in emergencies' Sebastian grinned. Look out Chase...

Chase decided to skip Bree's class, he didn't want to see his sister loved up over an evil maniac, he thought it was a good idea, until he realised he had a theory and practice lesson with Mr Davenport afterwards. Brilliant.

He joined his class mates as Mr Davenport walked up to the podium on the centre of the stage. Chase, trying not to look directly at him or the other students who were whispering behind his back.

"Okay guys, today we're going to work on enhancing your bionics and knowing when is a safe time to use them, and when isn't." The students gave him a weird look and he continued, " you wouldn't use your laser vision to stop a fire, but you could use your speed, likewise, you're saving a cat from a tree, you don't want to use super speed and startle the cat, you'd use molecular kinesis."

The students, all except Chase nodded, "now, get into teams of two. I'll call out a scenario, you and your partner need to pick of of your or your partners bionics and say which would be best and why."

Chase turned and, just like in school, no partner. Yay.

"Chase you're with me," Davenport turned Chase towards him, "you can be the example." Davenport brought up a simulation, grabbed the students attention and climbed up a fire escape on a holographic building, the ladder collapsed and Mr Davenport motioned to Chase, "now, Chase, show us what you were doing if you were rescuing someone in this situation."

Chase sighed, he turned on his molecular kinesis to bring Mr Davenport down, but what everyone failed to notice was that Sebastian, lurking in the doorway. He saw Chase lowering Mr Davenport to the ground and pressed the on button. Donald fell the rest of the way down, although it wasn't far, it still hurt him.

"Chase, what's wrong with you?!" Donald yelled while rubbing his back, which he had landed on, "if this is about your position then you should learn to grow up and accept it, because that kind of behaviour is completely-"

"My bionics- they glitched some how... I'm sorry Mr Dav-"

"You and I are having a serious talk tonight young man, at home, be in the lab at seven, or else!" Donald paused and looked around at his class who were watching. "Class dismissed." He walked out of the room and bumped into Douglas, "Chase is in big trouble."

Douglas became concerned, "is he okay?"

Donald rolled his eyes as the class exited passed them, all except Chase, "he dropped me with his molecular kinesis, on purpose and then decided to try and pass it off as if his bionics were glitching-"

"Were they?"

"No... Well... I don't know..."

It was Douglas's turn to roll his eyes. "Why don't I have a look at his bionics? It may have been a strain for him under your-..."

Donald's eyebrows raised, "under my what?"

"I'm just saying that you've had seconds at every dinner Tasha cooks-"

Donald rolled his eyes, "thanks for the offer, but I'll be checking his bionics at home in the lab. If he was lying I'm gonna keep him at home for a few days. If he wasn't lying then..."

"You'll apologise?"

Donald shrugged, "Maybe..."

Chase started to pace at 6:30 pm, he was alone in his and his siblings room. They were all planning lessons in their offices and he was worried about what Mr Davenport would find on his chip. He honestly hadn't meant to drop Mr Davenport... But what if the glitch was so small and insignificant that it didn't register on his chip log. What if Mr Davenport would throw Chase out, what if Mr Davenport took Chases' bionics from him... What if he didn't want him anymore... It was like the nightmares Chase would have as a kid, scared he wouldn't live up to Donald's expectations...

Chase looked at his watch, 6:32 pm.

Chase sighed and grabbed his jacket. If he was early, surely Mr Davenport would see he was serious about this.

He started to walk out of his room when in the doorway was none other than S-3.

"Aw. Is Chasey Wasey going to go and be told off by his daddy Davenport?"

Chase tried to get past him but Sebastian shoved him back." I have a bomb underneath this island. Give the order inside my head and it all goes up." Chases' eyes widened and Sebastian continued, "Get thrown out of the academy, have a fight with Daddy Donald and I won't set it off... Come back to this island and I will. Understood?"

Chase nodded, trying to take all the information in.

"Good boy, Chase. Maybe you are smart after all." He pushed Chase towards the hydro loop, "Go and have a chat with him, good luck!"

Chase got in the hydro loop and set the co ordinates for the Davenport Mansion... This was going to be horrible.

**Hope you enjoyed :) **

**~LBozzie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, it's me, I'm back! Sorry I kind of fell of the face of the earth, but I am going to update WAY more often now that everything in my life has been sorted out. It's been a rough year for me, but I'm back in the game! Here's the next part of Beginner to make up for it. :) Replies to the last Chapter's reviews are at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Donald at in the lab, thinking about Chase and his behaviour at the academy. He didn't usually act like that. Maybe it was a glitch and he was being too harsh. Donald sighed and leant on the cyber desk that was ready to scan Chase. If it was a glitch he would apologise to him.

Tasha ran in, interrupting his thoughts, the smell of chocolate and fudge followed her into the lab as she placed down a huge chocolate cake on a plate, onto his cyber desk, which interrupted the signal and cut off the desk. Donald groaned in frustration at his wife, "Honey, what's the cake for?"

"It's for Chase! It's his favourite, I thought we could all sit down and talk this out with no technology and a lot of cake!"

"Tasha-"

"Donald, he needs something to eat, Leo emailed me and told me you weren't feeding them anything except veggie bars and salad…"

"Oh really? Leo eats more pizza than the entire academy put together!"

"Whatever, Chase needs cake, besides, he and I haven't seen each other in a long time!" Tasha argued. Just as Donald was about to retort, the hydro-loop announced that there was a visitor arriving. Five seconds later Chase was out of the transporter and being suffocated in a hug from Tasha, despite Mr Davenport asking her not to, "I need to hug my bionic baby, Donald!"

Chase smiled, "Do I smell chocolate fudge cake, Ta- Mum?" Oh come on, Chase couldn't not call her his mother after everything she had done for him and his family, he would gladly lay down his life for her, so that, in Chase's eyes, made her his mother.

Tasha smiled and kissed his cheek, "yes! I made it specially, even though Donal-" She saw her husband sigh and finally took the hint, "I'll um, be upstairs if you need anything." As she left, she gave Donald a look that told him not to be too harsh.

Davenport turned to Chase, "Look, maybe I was a little harsh, I shouldn't have assumed you dropped me on purpose without knowing all the facts. Especially when you had only broken your chip a few hours ago. If your chip log says you didn't, I'll let you back on the team and you can be a mentor again."

"Mr Davenport, Sebastian-"

"No, Chase, I don't want to hear any more about Sebastian, okay? Just let me check your chip log."

"But-"

Chase had no time to react as Mr Davenport injected him with a sleeping fluid, if he was awake, it would affect his chip log. Davenport extracted Chase's chip and inserted it into the Cyber desk, bringing up the visual feed, genetic information and information on the bionics at the time. He sped through the beginning of the day's events and got to the point of the accident. The results popped up. Chase's bionics had simply disappeared, no glitch, no prank, they had just, gone. But that was impossible…

Maybe it was just Douglas' chip design gone wrong again…

As he thought about the possibility of his little brother making yet another mistake, his train of though was interrupted by Sebastian's voice, it was on the monitor, relaying Chase's last few memories, "Aw, is Chasey Wasey going to get told of by Daddy Davenport?" Okay, that wasn't like him… Unless Chase had been right- "I have a bomb underneath this island. Give the order inside my head and it all goes up." Chase's heart rate monitor had gone up at this point, and Donald was pretty sure that, if he was attached to a heart rate monitor, his would have too. "Get thrown out of the academy, have a fight with Daddy Donald and I won't set it off… Come back to this island and I will. Understood?" Donald looked back at sleeping Chase, that's what he had been trying to tell him! "Good boy, Chase. Maybe you are smart after all." On the monitor, Sebastian pushed Chase and Donald felt anger that anyone like that touched his son. That he had let that happen to his Chasey… "Go have a chat with him, good luck!"

Donald stopped the feed, when Chase woke up they were going to take down S-3 together.

**As I promised...**

**Guest: I wouldn't let anything happen to Chase, don't worry. :) and I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**The Bionic Rebel: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you would have liked, but I hope this makes up for it!**

**Daphrose: Nope! And I so called him being evil, right from Bionic house party!**

**imaginedragons4eva: First, AWESOME username! I love that band too! And here you go :)**

**Iron Rose Writer: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews my stories. More updates in the future I promise.**

**Right, a question for you all, who has been your favourite villain in Lab Rats so far?**

**A: Marcus**

**B: Douglas (I know he's good now, but in the time he was evil)**

**C: Victor Krane**

**D: S-3 (AKA Sebastian)**

**E: Giselle Vickers**

**F: Troy West**

**OR G: Teddy. (My personal favourite)**

**or anyone else you can think of that I haven't mentioned.**

**See you soon! **

**LBozzie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Donald sat by Chase's side, wondering how he could possibly make it up to the youngest Davenport. Sebastian had been bullying him, and he hadn't even taken the time to notice, what kind of a father did that make him? A terrible one. He sighed and watched Chase's chest move up and down as he slept. He had ignored Chase, his little genius, well, not so little anymore, (Although Adam would tell you differently) He was the same height as Donald now, and he could remember when he could carry him with one arm. Donald sighed, he was doing a lot of sighing recently. He would make it up to Chase somehow, but he'd figure it out later, first they had to take down Sebastian.

He grabbed his phone and dialled Douglas' number, maybe he could help with the problem, after all he was an ex-villain.

"Donnie." Douglas answered. Oh, right. Douglas was on Chase's side.

"I know S-3 is evil, Douglas, I saw Chase's view when I was analysing his bionic infulstructure. He was threatening Chase with bombs and-"

Douglas inhaled sharply, "A bomb?!"

"Douglas, keep your voice down! Are you alone?" Donald heard shuffling on the other line as he presumed Douglas was going to somewhere more private, "I need your help to get S-3 away from the other bionic kids and away from the island so I can shut him down, all you need to do is keep him distracted, make sure he doesn't get out of your sight or threaten anyone else, okay? We'll be there as soon as Chase wakes up."

All Donald heard was a familiar laugh bark down the phone at him, which sent shivers down his spine, "Hello, Mr Davenport. Thanks for telling me your plan."

Donald cringed, "Sebastian! Hey, buddy! I um… I was just I was just planning a uh… A surprise party for you! You know… Don't tell Sebastian because he-"

"Save it old man, and don't bother coming back to the island, there isn't going to be one. But on the bright side, you'll still have one bionic kid after all of the others have been wiped out." Donald looked over at Chase, thinking about all the lives that this was going to destroy, Adam, Bree and Leo were on that island, as well as so many other bionic kids that he had bonded with on that island.

"Sebastian, please… That's my family on that island, and your family."

"Wrong. We're your money making monkeys here, you don't care about them, otherwise you wouldn't treat them like dogs. Like you've done over the past sixteen years." Donald started to pace, listening for any flaw or loophole in Sebastian's plan. He was taken aback when he heard the tone that meant that Sebastian had hung up the phone.

He started to run his hands through his hair when he heard a groan, he looked over at Chase who was starting to move. He ran over to Chase's bedside, "Chase? Hey, come on, wake up… You're okay."

Chase opened his eyes, "S-3… He's gonna-" He coughed, and Donald grabbed a water bottle and gave it to him, Chase sat up straighter, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Donald nodded, "I know, we're gonna take him down. Okay? I believe you, and I'm so, so sorry I didn't sooner, Chase."

Chase smiled and started to get up, "It's okay, Mr Davenport. What do we need to do?"

**I disappeared off of the face of the earth, and I apologise. I've been gone for ages, but hopefully you're all doing well. :)**

**He's a little update :) and thank you so much to everyone who's been so patient with my... um... disappearance. Would you believe I was sent to another planet? No? Okay... I was given bionics and sent to the Bionic Academy? ... Okay, I just didn't update and I'm sorry... Back now though! **

**LBozzie**


End file.
